Mission: Possible
by smiles1116
Summary: Aria, Kiba, and Akamaru arrive in Suna on a mission from the Hokage. Aria and Temari enlist Kiba, Akamaru, and Kankuro to help then hook Gaara up with Ann, Aria's friend in Suna. How will things turn out for them in this impossible mission?


Gaara One Shot (for ann13)

_This is a one shot for the lovely ann13. She requested Gaara, so I am doing... Lee! *LMAO* Just kidding! Here is the WARNING: this contains more mature language and actions than some of you would care to read. I'll add two more warnings: one before the one shot and one right before the mature part. You can feel free to read all but the mature part, if you so wish, but don't get me in trouble. I'll cry and sic xGAARAxHAYHAYx, ann13, and Itachi on your ass cuz Kisame doesn't creep the hell out of me like him._

***Author's note: Here is your next-to-last **WARNING:** This one shot contains mature themes, implications (things implied), language, and actions. If you are queasy, squeamish, or do not like the (attempted) lemony goodness, then either skip over that part or don't read this. If you get me into trouble, I'll probably cry, and nobody wants me to do that because I'll go into a spiraling depression and eventually join Sasuke in the emo corner. So please. Heed the warning. I don't want to have to cry because, as an author, I'd rather let my work freely roam the internet. Also, I do not own Naruto or its characters. I just like to borrow them periodically. I do, however, own my OC. ^^

Name: Ann  
Personality: tomboyish, friendly, and confident  
Other: loves to wear baggy clothes  
Other attempt: Extra-pervy kinkiness! (yum yum)

A strawberry-blonde girl strolls down the streets of Suna with her hands behind her head. Her partners for the mission, Kiba and Akamaru, walk beside her. Akamaru pants as they walk toward the Kazekage's office, and Kiba does the same. A scroll for the Kazekage lays in the girl's pack, along with a book, some food, water, and bandages. Her kunai pouch holds most of her weapons. As she yawns, her fangs gleam.

"Oi, Aria," Kiba mutters.

"Hai, Kiba?" The girl answers amiably.

"How much longer until we get there? Akamaru and I want to cool off for a bit before we have to return to Konoha."

"…And you think the best place to cool down is in the middle of the desert?" Aria smirks and turns her head in his direction. Akamaru whines a little, and Aria sighs. "Sorry, 'Kama. We'll rest at one of my friends' houses before we leave."

"I'm glad." Kiba states. "Ano, who are we going to see?"

Aria grins. "Why, Ann, of course!"

***Not a time skip, just a view skip. Well, okay, a five minute time skip.***

_Knock, knock._ Ann's head jerks up at the sound on her door. She has been pretending not to be home all day so she could relax on her day off. Wandering around the house in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that are both two sizes too big, she has been steadily refusing any and all company for the entire day. Sighing, she spins around and decides to head to the back of the house before a voice makes her freeze.

"Oi, Ann! I know you're there, so get your lazy ass up and come open the door!" Ann immediately spins around and hurls herself toward the door. She flings it open and comes face-to-face with her best friend from the leaf.

"Aria!"

"Ann!"

The girls glomp each other excitedly. Ann squeals while Aria laughs. Kiba and Akamaru sweatdrop and watch the scene unfold. Akamaru turns his head to Kiba at the same time Kiba looks at him. They shake their heads at the sight of Aria squealing like… well, like a GIRL. And Ann… well, neither of them EVER act like girls, so Kiba and Akamaru wonder just from where the squealing has emerged. Kiba raises an eyebrow while Akamaru lies down to hide his eyes with his paws.

"Erm… hating to interrupt, but…" Kiba trails off. Aria and Ann break away from each other and turn to look at him.

"Right. Ann, you remember Kiba and Akamaru, ne?" Aria asks as she turns back to Ann, glancing back at the boys. Ann nods at them, and the girls grin. "Ano, I have a favor to ask, Ann-chan."

Ann grins at the suffix, a running joke between them from the simple rhyming nature of the word choice. "Sure, anything, 'Ria. What do you need this time?"

"Can these two chill here while I finish taking this scroll to the Kazekage?" Aria smiles while adding, "They can't take the heat."

"Sure guys, come on in and have a seat." Ann gestures to the couch, and Akamaru immediately bounds in, dropping to the floor. Kiba follows almost as quickly and flops down on the couch. Aria furrows her brows and smirks before shaking her head at the two.

"I'll be along after I complete our mission. Take care of these two for me, please."

"Sure thing, 'Ria." Aria leaves, and Ann turns around to see the two panting in sync with each other. She cocks her head before heading into the kitchen. She returns with some sliced fruit, cold chicken from her dinner the night before, and water for her guests. She sets the chicken in front of Akamaru with a bowl of water, and the fruit and glass of water is set in front of Kiba. They immediately perk up, their eyes shining with gratitude. Ann shakes her head in amusement as she watches the two and sits on the couch next to Kiba, all three waiting for Aria's return.

***Small time skip: ten minutes. Walking is boring.***

After Aria leaves Ann's home, she begins in the direction of the Kazekage's office. She pauses outside long enough for the guards to notice she has arrived.

"State your name and purpose for visiting."

"My name is not important, and I'm here to see the Kazekage."

"State your name."

"Not important."

"State your name, please."

"Not important, thank you." Aria holds in her laughter at the guard's twitching eyebrow. He is getting impatient with her.

"State your name or leave the premises."

"Not of importance, and no thank you." Aria watches in amusement as one of the two guards press a button, calling for a Jounin. She waits, watching and smirking. Suddenly, there is a small poof of smoke, and a figure stands to the right of the guards' desk.

"What is so important that you call for me on my break? What is it that you incompetent Chuunin can't handle yourselves this time?" A lazy and very irritated drawl emanates from the silhouette. Aria grins.

"Me." The figure turns and locks eyes with Aria. The male smirks, as does she.

"I should have known, you trouble-maker. Why can't you just make things easier on us all and state your name when asked?"

"Because if I did that," Aria smiles seductively, "you'd miss your time with me."

"Good enough reason for me," the Jounin nods and gestures for her to follow him. The guards stare in shock, and Aria saunters by them. They watch her retreating back before looking at each other with bewildered expressions gracing their faces. Aria follow the Jounin out of the room, still trying desperately to hold back her laughter. They pass through a doorway, and as soon as the door has closed, Aria's laughter breaks from its barrier and floods through the room. The Jounin joins in, chuckling at the guards' expenses.

"So, Aria, why are you here today? I thought your vacation wasn't scheduled for another three weeks?"

"I couldn't stay away," Aria grins. "Although I am actually here to see Gaara before you. Sorry, Kankuro."

Kankuro grins. "Sure you are. Nice ploy for an excuse to see me, though, I must admit."

"Anything for you!" Aria smiles fondly at the puppet master. "Now come on. I have to deliver this scroll to Gaara and get back to my team."

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course you can, but only if Gaara is okay with it."

Kankuro nods, and they begin to walk up the stairs. As they walk up the stairs, his hand brushes Aria's. She smiles and takes it in hers. They arrive at the top and immediately turn down a hallway. Several doorways later, the hallway splits, and they travel down the left side. Soon they stop at the door in front of them at the end of the hallway, and Kankuro knocks. A voice calls out from inside, "Come in."

Kankuro pulls open the door, and the two of them step inside. The woman glances up, a smile appearing on her face. She motions for them to come nearer and lays down her pen. As Kankuro shuts the door, Aria runs toward the now standing woman and glomps her. They fall over and a series of crashing noises resound through the room. The girls sit up, giggling a little, while Kankuro looks on, shaking his head and smirking.

"Hey, sorry about that, Temari."

"No problem, Aria. You need to see Gaara, I take it?" Aria nods, and Temari stands. The girls walk across the room together, and Temari, hearing a growl, hesitates before knocking twice on the door in front of her.

***Not a time skip, just a view change! Well, okay, and back in time a couple of minutes!***

_Scratch, scratch. _Pause._ Scribble. Scratch, scratch, scratch._

Gaara is filling out paperwork while sitting, undisturbed, in his office. The monotonous scratching of the pencil on paper is only broken up by pauses and having to erase. He continues to fill out form after form, pausing once in a while to take a sip of water from the glass on his desk.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch. BOOM RUMBLE CRASH!! … Snap.... Twitch._

Gaara's thought process is broken up by a series of loud noises and his pencil snapping. Gaara stops to stare directly at the broken lead as his eye twitches. With an irritated sigh, he places the pencil on the desk while closing his eyes. He rests his eyes on the heels his hands and lets out a deep and annoyed breath.

_Why today?_ He thinks while sighing angrily, the sigh turning into a growl partway through. _Why the hell does it have to be today?_

"G-Gaara?" Two knocks sound through the door.

_Of course._ Gaara sighs again. _It HAS to be today._

"What?" The question comes out more like a demand than he means it, but he grits his teeth and waits for the answering call.

"Ano, a girl is here to see you."

"Send her in, Temari."

***Yet another view change!***

Temari nods encouragingly at Aria, who has hesitated upon hearing the angry voice from within. She timidly reaches a hand out to grasp the knob and turns it slowly. She peeks her head in unhurriedly and takes a look at Gaara, whose eyes are still hidden in the heels of his hands. She steps in and closes the door before walking across the room to the desk. She freezes when he speaks next, sounding angrier than before.

"What is it NOW?" He growls without looking up. Aria blinks twice before furrowing her eyebrows.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me, too. Here's your scroll." She tosses it onto the desk in front of her and turns around, intending to leave at once. Gaara's head jerks up as the document lands on his desk, and he stares out in front of him to the girl's retreating back.

"Ano… Aria?" The girl pauses, turning her head just enough to glance back at him.

"Hai, _Kazekage_?" She coldly places emphasis upon the word, and Gaara winces at her tone. Gaara sighs in relief and immediately stands to move around his desk. Upon hearing him rise, Aria spins around and launches herself at him with a grin in place, effectively glomping him. His arms wrap around her, and they both breathe in deeply. Aria pulls back enough to look at his face.

"Afternoon, love. Rough week?"

"Hai, love, a terrible week."

"Glad to see me?"

"Very much so." Aria grins at this revelation.

"Aw! Tanuki-kun missed Aria!" She grins cheerily with closed eyes, pulling half of a smile out of Gaara, her "Tanuki-kun." He nods, confirming her accusation, and she squeezes him more tightly. They continue to stand that way for a few more minutes, Gaara happy for a break and Aria glad to see her friend. After letting go, Aria points to the scroll and reports dutifully, "Information straight from the Hokage herself."

"That's a relief. I was wondering when it would get here. Did it cause her a lot of trouble?" Gaara asks.

"No, I don't think it did. It caused the Hokage no trouble at all." Aria says as Gaara raises a non-existent eyebrow. She adds cheekily, "Actually, I think it was passed on to Shizune because Tsunade-sama had a hangover."

At this, Gaara chuckles a bit. "Did it cause Shizune trouble, then?"

"Nope, none at all," Aria reports while grinning. "She passed it on to Shikamaru because she had to take care of Tsunade's sake so she can't get drunk at work again."

"And did it cause Shikamaru trouble?" Gaara's amusement is shining through his eyes.

"Considering everything is a drag to him, it didn't."

"Didn't it?"

"Nay."

"And why is this?"

"He passed it on to me in exchange for a promise."

"And what did he promise?"

"To get me out of helping with the upcoming Chuunin exams." Aria grins.

"And did it cause you trouble?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?"

"I also got to be the one to deliver it. Thus, I got to come see you, Kankuro, Temari, and Ann. Therefore, no trouble at all!" Aria laughs as a full smile appears on Gaara's face. The smile fades a little as he asks his next question.

"Demo, how long are you staying?" An almost evil smirk slides onto her face while Gaara's brow raises.

"Long enough to set you up." She says slyly. With that, Aria glomps Gaara again and bounds out the door excitedly, waving over her shoulder and calling behind her, "Kankuro's coming with me because we haven't seen each other since the last Chuunin exams, so don't expect him to be back any time today. I'll see you soon, Gaara-love!"

Gaara shakes his head in wonder at her energy, not minding the fact that he is losing his brother for the rest of the day. When the door shuts behind her, he walks back around his desk and takes his seat, resuming his work after pulling out another pencil.

***Another view change!***

Aria bounces out of Gaara's office and manages to pull the door shut while still bouncing out. She glomps Temari again and promises to come see her soon. When Kankuro turns his head, she also pulls two more, much smaller, scrolls from her pocket and places them in Temari's hand. Aria grins and waggles her eyebrows while Temari settles for simply raising one of them.

"One is for you from Shikamaru, and the other is for you from me. It has our… erm… _plans_, shall we say, on them."

Temari's face brightens immediately. "You mean the hookup plans?"

"Yup, the hookup plans," Aria grins maniacally. Temari reproduces the grin on her own face. "I'll start my part tonight. Remember, I've only got clearance to be here for three days. Kiba and I saved two by riding Akamaru here, so that took us from one try to three. Tonight we have to get started."

"I got it, and I'm on it!" Temari promises.

"Oi, Aria, are you coming or what?"

"Coming, love! See ya, Tem!"

"Later, 'Ria."

Temari rips open the scroll containing the plans for the next three days. She figures she'll read the message from Shikamaru when she is certain not to be interrupted. Aria races after Kankuro and almost catches up with him at the end of the stairs. He doesn't turn when he hears her coming behind him because he knows that she is about to attack him. He quickly slips through the door on the other end and slows his speed when passing the guards' desk. When he's walking past it toward the door, Aria pounces on him, landing square on his back and giggling in delight. The guards are staring with bug eyes and sweatdrops, wondering why they hadn't recognized the Kazekage's brother's girlfriend, considering she's the ONLY one who pointedly refuses to give her name. Kankuro steps outside, holding onto Aria, who is still clinging to his back. She giggles again, and he shifts his hold so that he is gripping her thighs.

"Where to now, love?"

"To Ann's house we go!" Kankuro nods and begins to walk in that direction.

"So, what are the plans for this evening?"

"Weeeeell…" Aria grins, "Temari and I are setting up Ann and Gaara. Want to help?"

Kankuro grins evilly. "Where do I sign up?"

***Another view change! …And a ten-minute time skip! ^^***

Ann pauses before breaking into hysterical laughter at the look on Kiba's face. It's priceless. His eye are bugged out and pupil-less. His lips are drawn in and scrunched together. One eye is twitching while the other is twice the size it normally is. What's even more comical is the identical expression on Akamaru's face.

"Ann…" Kiba's voice comes through more high-pitched than usual. This causes her to break into another fit of giggles, still trying desperately to control them.

"H-hai, Kiba-san?" She asks innocently.

"What… was… that?" Akamaru whines in agreement.

Ann sputters in laughter. "Misufagi!" (See Author's Note 1 at end.)

A knock on the door interrupts Ann's laughter, and she pulls the door open to see Kankuro standing there, Aria clinging to his back like a monkey. Kankuro steps inside as Ann moves aside before he freezes with his eyes on Kiba and Akamaru. Aria gazes along his line of sight and bursts into laughter. Kankuro smirks as he glances at Ann.

"You didn't…?" Ann simply nods as Aria gasps in delight.

"Misufagi! Hahaha!" She squeezes Kankuro tighter. He has also begun to chuckle at the Leaf ninjas' expenses. Kiba and Akamaru turn their heads toward the pair who have just entered. Kiba manages to squeak out the word "help" while Akamaru just manages to whine. Aria squirms a little before Kankuro lets her down. Still giggling, she walks into the kitchen and returns with a pitcher of milk. She pours some into Kiba's empty glass and Akamaru's empty bowl.

"Drink up. The neutral components of milk help take away almost any sensation in the mouth," Aria says confidently. "Sour things, spicy things, hot peppers, super-sweet things, salty things, stickiness after peanut butter, and just about any other you could imagine."

She grins as she finishes listing while the two dogs drink, surprised looks appearing on their faces. Soon, their eyes and mouths return to normal, and they stare at Aria in amazement.

"How'd you know that?" Kiba asks.

"Just something I've picked up along the way." Aria grins. (See Author's Note 2 at end.)

"So, Aria, are Kiba and Akamaru going to help us?" Kankuro asks.

"Help us what?" Ann asks, completely interested.

"Kankuro," Aria starts, "Ann doesn't know yet."

"Oh… hehe… forget I said anything, then." Aria and Ann sweatdrop while he rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Ann," Aria turns to the girl, "Temari and I came up with a plan a few months ago…."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ann cries, jumping onto the couch for emphasis on her words. "You are NOT going to drag me to a strip club! No way! Not even after hell freezes over!"

Kankuro furrows his eyebrows and looks over at Aria, who is nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Kiba and Akamaru's expressions light up at the mention of "strip club." They turn their heads to Aria. She glances quickly at Kankuro, whose expression she can't read, before looking back at the ground. She looks back at Ann.

"Ano, Ann-chan," she says quietly, "that is NOT what I was talking about. We threw out _those_ plans long ago after I started dating Kankuro. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ann says while stepping off of the couch. "I forgot we cancelled those plans. So, what plan were you talking about then?"

"Well," Aria gets a gleam in her eye. "Temari and I have decided to… do something fun tonight!"

She borrows Lee's pose for a moment and blinds everyone in the room with her shining teeth. Kiba, Akamaru, and Kankuro sweatdrop while Ann laughs loudly. Aria returns to normal and motions the guys toward her. She motions Ann back and begins whispering feverishly to explain her and Temari's exciting new plan to hook up Ann and Gaara. Ann tries to worm her way in to listen, but Aria quickly ceases explaining while Ann is within range. Shrugging, Ann leaves to the kitchen while Aria continues to elucidate her plan.

***Short time skip… a couple of hours.***

Aria and Temari peek out from their respective bushes. Aria presses "call" on the earpiece and begins to whisper into the microphone at her mouth.

"Timber in position." Aria speaks softly. "Come in Wendy. Are you in position? Over." (See Author's Note 3 at end.)

"Hai, Wendy in position. Over." Temari's voice comes through the earpiece.

"Come in Hot Dog. Are you in position? Over."

"Hot Dog in position. Over."

"Hot Dog, is Slush Puppy with you? Over."

"Hai, Slush Puppy is maintaining his position. Over."

"Come in Dolly. Are you in position? Over."

"Dolly in position. Why do I get some random and weird name, Timber? How does yours relate to you anyway? Over."

"As I am a descendent from the wolf clan, so is timber a type of wolf. Good enough explanation? Or should I have called you Dummy? Over."

"… Dolly is just fine. Over."

"Right. Wendy, target's position? Over."

"Sandman hasn't left the building. Over."

"Hot Dog, second target's position? Over."

"…Slush Pup says Lucy is one hundred meters dead ahead. Over."

"Dolly, are you ready? Over."

"Dolly ready to move. Awaiting orders. Over."

"Good. Continue to hold positions. Await further instructions. Over." Silence reigns for a little while. Static doesn't even play over the intercom. Everything is quiet until….

"Target on the move! Repeat, Sandman has left the building. Over."

"Thank you, Wendy. Dolly, ready to move? Over."

"Awaiting your signal, Timber. Over."

"Hot Dog, what's Lucy's position? Over."

"…Lucy is holding fast. Over."

"Wendy, target update. Over."

"Sandman is approaching corner stall. Over."

"Dolly, is he in your sights? Over."

"Negative, Timber. Sandman is not in my sights. Over."

"Wendy, are you about to lose sight of the target? Over."

"Affirmative. Target will be out of sight in three… two… one…. I have lost sight of the target. Repeat, Sandman is out of sight. Over."

"Dolly, what's target's position? Over."

"Sandman has entered my sights. Repeat, target continues to walk down the street. Over."

"Nice work, team. Re-"

"Target is on the move! Repeat, Lucy is on the move. Over."

"Okay, Hot Dog, report on position? Over."

"Target moving due West. Over."

"Dolly, report on position? Over."

"…Feet on ground, back firmly against tree, knees bent, hand between legs, slight erect-"

"The _target's_ position, Dummy! Over."

"Oh, right! Sandman is continuing due East. Over."

"…Wendy, move into second position. Slush Pup, move into second position. Over."

"Wendy in position. Over."

"Ruff arf bark. Rawrf."

"Slush Pup is in position. Over."

"…I know, Hot Dog. Wolf clan, remember? Over."

"Right. For the team's benefit, though, Timber. Over."

"…Sure it was. Wendy, target positions? Over."

"Sandman continuing due East. Lucy continuing due West. Over."

"Make your move, Dolly. Over."

"You're too far away, Timber. Over."

"…I'll choose to ignore that. Move on the target. Over."

"Target has passed point of interaction. Over."

"Fine… Wendy, any chance for target interaction? Over."

"Negative. Over."

"Dolly, report on target position? Over."

"Sandman still within sights. Dolly maintaining suggestive position. Over."

"…Timber, will you take care of that problem so we can move on? Over."

"…Slush Pup, you better shut him up before I do. Over."

"Ruff. Arf, arf bark, ruff grr. Rawrf."

"Thanks, Slush Pup. Report on target positions? Over."

"Arf bark ruff. Grr arf, arf bark. Rawrf."

"Hot Dog, report to team while I deal with a situation that has arisen. Over."

"Hai Timber. Over."

Aria lands on the ground a short distance from her own hiding place. She's in a secluded area, so the chances of being overheard are slim. She reaches around the tree she has landed behind and carefully switches off Kankuro's headset.

"Timber, I've lost sight of the target. Over." He pauses before frowning slightly. "Timber, come in. Over."

Aria peeks out from her new hiding place, surprised when she sees that Kankuro's report on his _own_ position was entirely accurate. Pleased and delighted, she steps out from behind the tree.

"Dolly." Kankuro spins around.

"Timber? What are you doing here?" Aria kneels on the ground in front of him.

"I'm making sure everything goes exactly to plan."

"…And that involves your presence here… how?"

Aria smirks seductively at the nervous look on Kankuro's face. "I'm taking Hot Dog's advice."

***view change***

"Wendy, target has come into sights. Over."

"Which target, Hot Dog? Over."

"Sandman is in my vision. Lucy has disappeared from sight. Over."

"Slush Pup, return to first location and report on Lucy's position. Over."

"…Slush Pup reports that Lucy gives no indication for a particular destination. Over."

"Good. Follow second target. I'll keep first target in sight. Over."

The three split from their positions and track the designated targets. Temari continues to follow Gaara, who has stopped at the gates to speak with the guards on duty. Kiba and Akamaru follow Ann, who is aimlessly meandering around the streets of Suna. Several minutes of silence later, interrupted only occasionally by reporting positions, the team leader returns.

"Wendy, Hot Dog, Slush Pup, report on target positions. Over."

"Sandman turning the corner. Over."

"Dolly, do you have a visual? Over."

"Affirmative. Over."

"Dolly, make your move. Over."

"But I already did! Over."

"…On the _target_, Dummy! Over."

"…Umm… Target has passed point of interaction. I have lost visual. Over."

"…You and I are going to fight, Dolly. Hot Dog, report. Over."

"Slush Pup and I have lost sight of the target. Repeat, Lucy has escaped. Over."

"…Kuso. How long ago? Over."

"…Five minutes. I had no contact. Over."

"I was tied up. Wend-"

"Literally. Over."

*Static and violent crashing noises are heard.*

"_Thank you for your input, Dolly_. Wendy, your status? Over."

"I… have lost sight as well. Two minutes. There is no chance to reestablish a visual. Target has disappeared. Over."

"…Great. Regroup, team. Over and out."

Each member of the team switches off his or her respective headset and meet at the ramen restaurant Aria designated as the rendezvous point in case of mission failure. Temari looks disappointed, and Kiba and Akamaru look tired. Kankuro, on the other hand, looks extremely content, while Aria seems frustrated. They each sit down and order their dinner. As they finish eating in silence, each looks toward Aria for instructions.

"…I guess we'll have to try again tomorrow night. Dismissed."

***time skip***

The next night passes roughly the same way, even Kankuro's problem and Aria's having to "deal with the situation." (XD) The third night is Aria's, Kiba's, and Akamaru's final night in Suna, and the team is determined to have set up Gaara and Ann by that time. Aria decides to take a different approach.

"Timber in position. Over."

"Dolly in position. Over."

"Wendy in position. Over."

"Hot Dog and Slush Pup in position. Over."

"Alright. Everyone remember the new plan? Over." A chorus of acknowledgement is heard over the headset.

"Right. Dolly and I are in position. Hot Dog and Slush Pup, get ready to move. Over."

"Hai, Timber. Ready and waiting. Over."

"Wendy, ready to move? Over."

"Affirmative. Over."

"… Target is in sight. Lucy is heading our way. Dolly, make your move. Over."

"Gladly! Over!" (Kankuro grabs hold of Aria and begins to make out with her while both secretly watch as Ann comes toward them on the street. She passes them, glancing over in amusement, and continues on her way without disturbing them.)

"Target has turned the corner. Hot Dog and Slush Pup, do you have a visual? Over."

"Visual confirmed, Timber. Should we move? Over."

"Hai. Intercept the target. Over." (Kiba and Akamaru move to meet Ann.)

"Wendy, your status? Over."

"Sandman has exited the building. Should I move? Over."

"Hai. Intercept the target. I'm counting on you. Over." (Temari walks and casually falls in stride with Gaara.)

"Okay, Dolly. Here we go. Over."

Aria and Kankuro dash off to the place of setup. Kiba and Akamaru manage to lure Ann on a night walk with them. Temari knows Gaara goes to the same place every Thursday night, so she simply walks next to him in silence. As both targets draw closer and closer to the small park on the outer edge of the town, Aria and Kankuro hide and wait for the targets to arrive. Kiba and Akamaru appear on one side of the park with Ann, who quickly finds herself alone. After looking around wildly, she shrugs before sitting down on a rock in the middle of the moonlight. Temari conveniently disappears as Gaara enters the park, but he doesn't even acknowledge the lack of her presence. Aria and Kankuro wait quietly and watch the scene unfold.

Gaara enters the small garden and immediately spies Ann in the center. His eyes go wide, and he immediately moves to turn around, fully intending to leave at once. He doesn't believe that Ann could like him, so he refuses to take any sort of chance. Aria winks at Kankuro before using her Jounin abilities to suddenly appear behind Gaara. He turns around and sees her immediately behind him, and his eyes widen slightly. Aria smiles and shakes her head. Getting a grip on his arm, she steers him around to face Ann's back again.

"You'll never know unless you try." She whispers in his ear. He looks at her, uncertainty plain in his eyes, seemingly misplaced on his usually expressionless face. "Trust me, love. You want to take this chance."

She lets go of his arm and gently nudges him forward before disappearing again to hide in the bushes with Kankuro. It suddenly dawns on the redhead that this whole thing has been set up. Shaking his head slightly, he continues forward, unsure of himself. Ann soon senses his presence behind her and turns her head slightly.

"Hey, Gaara."

"…Ann." The two remain silent for a moment.

"Would you like to sit, Gaara?" Gaara doesn't answer but seats himself next to Ann. They both continue to stare at the sky. Gaara, however, is also sneaking glances at Ann from the corner of his eye. (Aria and Kankuro are going nuts: say something, Gaara!)

"Beautiful night, ne?"

"…Hai, Ann. It is indeed."

"Do you come here often?" Ann asks, turning slightly to face him. He nods in confirmation.

"…I do. I try to make it here at least twice a week."

"Why's that?"

"…It's peaceful and relaxing."

"Oh," Ann's eyes get wide and begins to stand. "Sorry. I'll go then and-"

"…No." Ann freezes.

"What?"

"…You're not bothering me. I… like listening to you." Ann's eye widen in surprise.

"Really? Other than Aria, I don't think anyone has ever said that, let alone meant it." Gaara simply nods at her statement. Ann sits back down, and they sit in silence for a while longer.

"Oi, Gaara?"

"…Hai, Ann?"

"Ano, why did you hesitate coming into the park? Was it because I was here?"

"…Hai."

"Oh… Can I ask why that is?"

"…I was… apprehensive to see you."

"Oh… Can I ask why _that_ is?"

"…" Gaara shifts uncomfortably before glancing at Ann, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Gaara?"

"…It's a full moon."

"…Okay?"

"…Full moons are when Shukaku is restless."

"You mean… killing?" Ann's eyes widen as she asks.

"…Not quite." Gaara shakes his head before turning and looking her in the eyes. "He's… in heat right now."

Ann's eyes widen further, and a low snort escapes before she begins chuckling quietly. But she instantly sobers up when Gaara next speaks.

"…It doesn't help that I find you attractive, either."

Her eyes widen as she turns to stare at the moon. Glancing sideways, she sees Gaara is also looking at the moon again, so she lets a devilish smirk roam across her face. Gaara misses it, but he notices when she stands. Fearing he has made a grave mistake, he hangs his head and closes his eyes. Ann, however, has other plans. She walks behind him and places her hands on his shoulders. She leans in close to his left ear. (See Author's Note 4 at end.)

"Well then," she whispers seductively as Gaara's eye snap open. "I suppose you want some help with that problem?"

"…What do you mean?"

"I can… _help_ you… and the problem with Shukaku, if you like." Gaara takes a deep breath as she speaks.

"…What do you… have in mind?" Gaara swallows halfway through the sentence. Ann's hands begin to trace light circles down Gaara's sides, up his spine, then down his arms until she has effectively managed to wrap her arms around him. She allows her chin to rest on his left shoulder, his back pressed against her breasts, her breath tickling his ear. Her fingertips tickle his palms, which are face open on his lap.

"Well… I can think of a _few_ things. Do you have something… _specific_ in mind?" Her fingers leave his hands and begin to trace around to growing bulge in the region around his crotch, carefully avoiding the lump in the middle. Gaara's breathing deepens and quickens as he refrains from jumping her.

"N… not really. D-do… you?" The last word comes out as a gasp when Ann allows her fingers to gently brush over his emerging erection. He throws his head back on Ann's shoulder and tries to resist the urge to buck into her touch. His hips twitch, however, and Ann knows that she's almost got him. She slowly drags her fingers to his waistline and draws them along toward his hips.

"No, I don't think I do." She continues to torture him, gently sketching her fingers back toward his navel. She undoes the button and pulls down the zipper painfully slowly. She then proceeds to allow her left hand to massage the inside of his left thigh while her right hand snakes into his boxers and grips his shaft. Gaara moans lowly, almost completely hard, as Ann turns her lips to press against his throat. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing you want right now?"

Gaara gulps as her voice makes vibrations play along his throat, further arousing him. He doesn't answer right away. Smirking a little, she lightly licks his neck while giving him a quick pump. He jerks and lets out a groan. His hands clench next to his legs, and he makes no move to stop her. He knows he can't hold back for much longer.

"Gaaaaaraaa… aaaanswer meeee." She purrs his name against his throat. Something in him suddenly snaps. His right hand reaches down his own boxers and slams against her hand while his left grips the back of her neck, holding her down. Ann smirks against his throat, knowing that he now belongs to her. She slips her neck from his grip and jumps around to straddle him, neither hand in his pants. She grins and begins to slowly unbutton her own shirt. Gaara's hands grip her waist staring into her eyes.

"You know, you're allowed to look, Gaara." She winks and glances down to illustrate her point. Taking the hint, his eyes travel down and rest halfway down her torso. He watches hungrily as she finishes the last button and allows her blouse to fall open. His hands travel up her sides and pause at her shoulders before sliding the sleeves down her arms. They allow the shirt to fall to the ground. Lust fills both of their eyes and fuels their desire. Gaara attaches his lips to hers but quickly travels down to her collarbone. Ann throws her head back, giving Gaara open access. His hands travel up her back and begin to unhook her bra while her hands reach into his pants and begin toying with him.

"I… want… you…" Gaara growls against her neck, hands caressing the newly exposed skin. Ann's breathing deepens.

"Then… take… me."

***view change! Forgot about me and Kankuro in the bushes, didn't you?***

Aria turns away from the scene in front of her, satisfied with her handiwork. She grabs Kankuro's arm and forces him to turn as well.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to watch this." She says. Kankuro raises an eyebrow as Aria pulls him quietly along behind her.

"Why not? It is turning you on?" Aria doesn't answer until they are out of the park. She stands next to him before turning and wrapping her arms around his neck. She presses her body flush with his.

"No," Aria says, smirking seductively as she looks him in the eyes. "But it's giving me ideas…."

I'm finished! How did you like it, ann13? I tried hard on the Mission Impossible style set up. Did it make sense, or should I rewrite it a little?

***Author's Note 1: "Misufagi" is a completely made-up word and is a sour type of edible cactus. I used it to provide some reason for Kiba's lemon-induced face since it didn't make since to me for lemons to be available in the desert. Cacti, on the other hand, are probable. ^^

***Author's Note 2: Milk really does help with things like that. I learned that recently and wanted to share my newfound knowledge. Hey, the aftertaste may not rock, but it sure as hell helps. ^^

***Author's Note 3: Aria: Timber, like Timber wolf. Temari: Wendy. Haha! Get it? Windy? XD Kiba: Hot Dog. Hey… hot dog nin, right? Akamaru: Slush Puppy. I couldn't think of anything wittier. Sorry. Any suggestions? Kankuro: Dolly. From doll, from marionette or puppet. I could have used dummy, but I didn't want to degrade him _too_ much! XD Gaara: Okay, so Sandman and Sandy aren't exactly original. *shrugs* Ann: Lucy. A play on loose, like loose clothing. Come on. Clever, right? ^^

***Author's Note 4: Here's the place to listen to "Situations" by Escape the Fate. It SO fits the mood, and I was listening to this while I was writing. *seductive smirk*

Seriously, it works. ^^

Playlist while working (credit to ):

"Kanashimiwo Yasashisa Ni" by Little by Little

"Ghost Man on Third" by Taking Back Sunday

"Breezy" on Final Fantasy 8

"Still Wasted From the Party Last Night" by Liam Lynch

"Nothing at All" on Sailor Moon

"Sorrow" by the Vitamin String Quartet

"Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down

"Spidersong" by Say Anything

"Situations" by Escape the Fate

"Glittering Clouds (Locusts)" by Imogen Heap

"Like A Virgin" by Madonna

"Just Like Heaven (Acoustic)" by Taking Back Sunday

"One and Only" by Teitur

"Smooth Criminal" by Alien Ant Farm

"Dark Blue (Acoustic)" by Jack's Mannequin

"Mission Impossible II Theme" by Michael Giacchino

"Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin

"Pink Panther Theme (Original Version)" by Henry Mancini and his orchestra


End file.
